1. Field of the Invention
This application relates broadly to a firearm, specifically a semi-automatic pistol, and more particularly, it concerns an interchangeable barrel receiver semi-automatic pistol with a (1) detachable barrel and/or (2) a detachable suppressed barrel assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Detachable barrels for semi-automatic pistols, specifically .22 caliber pistols, are well known in the art. Examples of prior art for .22 caliber semi-automatic pistols include the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,817,174 (Liedke), 2,958,974 (Sefried II), 3,150,458 (Browning), and 4,109,403 (Badali). One of the most popular .22 caliber semi-automatic pistols is made by Ruger™ and has been made since 1949 in a number of models. These are known as the Ruger™ Mk I/II/III™ and .22/45™ pistols. These pistols are available in different barrel lengths, but due to the design and construction of these pistols, the barrel is not easily removable and is not intended to be removed by the user. The main problem is that the barrel attaches to the receiver of the pistol by screw threads, the assembly which is then machined as and into a single combined part, which is the part of the pistol that has the serial number on it. As such, legally the receiver is considered to be the firearm. Subsequently, if a shooter desires to use an alternate length barrel than the one that is fitted to their .22 Ruger™ semi-automatic pistol, he is forced to purchase another pistol with the desired length barrel since Ruger™ as the manufacturer does not intend for the barrel and receiver to be separated. The existing Ruger™ pistols do not lend themselves easily to allow for a detachable barrel that is able to be easily changed by the user.
The Ruger™ .22 caliber semi-automatic pistols are also very popular when fitted with a sound suppressor, and very commonly the sound suppressor is constructed to incorporate a ported barrel with the Ruger™ pistols. Use of a ported barrel with such sound suppressed pistols prevents the shooter easily changing the barrel and suppressor for a different length suppressor assembly that provides better sound reduction. What is needed is a new or replaceable receiver for a Ruger™ .22 caliber semi-automatic pistol or a pistol of similar type that provides for a detachable barrel to be used with the receiver, and provides the user with the capability to quickly change barrels with different lengths and model features. The pistol or receiver should also allow for use of a quick detachable sound suppressed barrel assembly for those shooters who are legally able to possess and use such Federally registered firearms. The pistol or receiver and quick detachable barrels or quick detachable sound suppressed barrel assemblies should ensure that there are positive alignment surfaces on the barrels and suppressed barrel assemblies and corresponding alignment surfaces on the pistol or receiver. This is to ensure that positive alignment occurs when the quick detachable barrel or suppressed barrel assembly fits into the pistol or receiver. This is achieved through the provision of a pistol or a new or replacement receiver that incorporates a quick detach mechanism that allows for the use of quick detachable barrels and sound suppressed barrel assemblies.